Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 22 (Fruits and vegetables)
Fruits and vegetables is the twenty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *NATHAN becomes a scarecrow to keep the birds away from his veggies. *CHARLI pretends to be a scarecrow. *KELLIE and Chats cook some pesto pasta. *CHARLI touches and feels some veggies without seeing and she guesses them. *KATHLEEN wants a fruit snack but Jup Jup changes the fruits. *CHARLI sings about a fruit salad. *TIM waters and sings to his plants to make them grow and then he can make a salad. *CHARLI sings about dinner time. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a boy (Tim) who plants a tomato seed, a plant (Kellie) starts to grow from the seed, but when Tim goes on a holiday, the sun (Charli) and a rain cloud (Nathan) look after the tomato plant. Gallery Nathan S4 E22.png Charli S4 E22 1.png Kellie S4 E22.png Charli S4 E22 2.png Kathleen S4 E22.png Charli S4 E22 3.png Tim S4 E22.png Charli S4 E22 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E22.png Trivia *Pesto is a sauce originating in Genoa, the capital city of Liguria, Italy. It traditionally consists of crushed garlic, European pine nuts, coarse salt, basil leaves, Parmigiano-Reggiano (Parmesan cheese) and pecorino sardo (cheese made from sheep's milk), all blended with olive oil. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pesto *During Kathleen's segment, it is shown from inside the wall where Jup Jup is watching. *Asia is Earth's largest and most populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asia *China, officially the People's Republic of China, is a unitary sovereign state in East Asia and the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.381 billion. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm a scarecrow, I'm a scarecrow, my arms stretch out like this I can shake and I can flop, I can spin on the spot I can hang about all day and in the sun I play I ... very sweet with my dangly legs and feet, but I scare all the birds away. I'm a scarecrow, I'm a scarecrow, my arms stretch out like this I can shake and I can flop, I can spin on the spot I can hang about all day and in the sun I play I ... very sweet with my dangly legs and feet, but I scare all the birds away. ;Body move #01 Hey there you, I'm watching you Watching everything, everything you do I'm right here to wave and clap So if you come near I might clap, boo, shoo, get away you You can't be here so shoo, shoo you. ;Word play Mixing pine nuts and some garlic and a lotsa parmigiano And some basil and some oil and a bit of pecorino Add some salt and some pepper and mix it all together Pesto! Pesto! Pesto! It's a lotsa lotsa fun Pesto! Pesto! Pesto! It's a lotsa lotsa fun. Mixing pine nuts and some garlic and a lotsa parmigiano And some basil and some oil and a bit of pecorino Add some salt and some pepper and mix it all together Pesto! Pesto! Pesto! It's a lotsa lotsa fun Pesto! Pesto! Pesto! It's a lotsa lotsa fun. Mixing pine nuts and some garlic and a lotsa parmigiano And some basil and some oil and a bit of pecorino Add some salt and some pepper and mix it all together Pesto! Pesto! Pesto! It's a lotsa lotsa fun Pesto! Pesto! Pesto! It's a lotsa lotsa fun. ;Body move #02 It's a game, it's a game and I love playing games With a friend or on my own, games are fun with anyone It's a game, it's a game and I love playing games Games are fun with anyone. It's a game, it's a game and I love playing games With a friend or on your own, games are fun with anyone It's a game, it's a game and I love playing games Games are fun with anyone. ;Puzzles and patterns I want to make myself a fruity snack Fun to munch on, nice to crunch on Sweet and juicy, absolutely A fruit delicious snack, yum. I want to make myself a fruity snack Fun to munch on, nice to crunch on Sweet and juicy, absolutely A fruit delicious snack, yum. ;Body move #03 Move mango, do the groovy mango moves Move mango, do the coconut Do the kiwi fruit crouch And the strawberry squat I wanna dance all day, dance all day Doing the fruit salad hop, yeah! Move mango, do the groovy mango moves Move mango, do the coconut Do the kiwi fruit crouch And the strawberry squat I wanna dance all day, dance all day Doing the fruit salad hop, whoa! ;Making music I've got a garden, I can guzzle, I can gobble the lot First I water, then I sing, my plants will grow like anything Some spring onions and Chinese cabbage, perfect for an Asian salad A bit of basil and coriander, this is a garden, sure to please you Oh, I've got a garden, I can guzzle, I can gobble the lot, yum, yum. I've got a garden, I can guzzle, I can gobble the lot First I water, then I sing, my plants will grow like anything Some spring onions and Chinese cabbage, perfect for an Asian salad A bit of basil and coriander, this is a garden, sure to please you Oh, I've got a garden, I can guzzle, I can gobble the lot, yum, yum. I've got a garden, I can guzzle, I can gobble the lot First I water, then I sing, my plants will grow like anything Some spring onions and Chinese cabbage, perfect for an Asian salad A bit of basil and coriander, this is a garden, sure to please you Oh, I've got a garden, I can guzzle, I can gobble the lot, yum, yum. ;Body move #04 Dinner time is lots of fun, sitting down with everyone A time when we all gather and talk, practice using a knife and fork Sometimes use just a spoon, feels just right Other times it's a chopsticks ... Asianally we all say it's an eating with fingers kind of day Dinner time is lots of fun, sitting down with everyone. ;Sharing stories Out of every tiny seed comes alive that really needs Lots of love that I can give to make it sprout and grow and live. Out of every tiny seed comes alive that really needs Lots of sun that I can give to make it sprout and grow and live. Out of every tiny seed comes alive that really needs Lots of rain that I can give to make it sprout and grow and live. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about veggies Category:Ep about scarecrows Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about getting scared Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about Italy Category:Ep about pesto Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about salads Category:Ep about gardens & gardening Category:Ep about plants & planting Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about Asia Category:Ep about China Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about tomatoes Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about clouds Category:Ep about looking after & caring